Until now, embedded power semiconductors exist only as surface mount device housing packages. These packages have a relatively high spatial demand, e.g. when placed on a circuit board, such as a printed circuit board. Furthermore, semiconductors with vertical current flow, e.g. power semiconductors which conduct current between a back side and a front side of the device, may require that the back side potential of the chip within the housing be redirected from the back side to the front side, i.e. to the opposite side of the semiconductor and/or the semiconductor package. For example, a back side electrical contact of the device may be redirected to the front side of the device, wherein the redirected front side contact may be placed neighboring and/or adjacent another front side contact. With high voltage components, e.g. power semiconductors, more space may be required between the contacts to maintain the creepage distance between the contacts.